Gorillaz - 'DoYaThing'
Oficjalny teledysk thumb|left|399 px Opis teledysku Teledysk rozpoczyna się filmem o krokodylu zastraszającego stado antylop. Następnie przechodzimy do sceny w 212 Wobble Street, London, SW21 7QJ, gdzie 2D budzi się, "myje" i zmienia ubrania . Wychodzi zaglądając do kolejnych pokojów innych członków zespołu, w pierwszym znajduje się śpiąca jeszcze Noodle. Następnie zagląda do łazienki i znajduje zamaskowaną postać reprezentującą André 3000, otoczony przez "Sweat Collectors" ("Kolekcjonerów Potu") o jasnoniebieskiej karnacji. Zdegustowany, 2D zagląda do innego pokoju, który okazuje się być spowiły w całkowitej ciemności z odgłosami beczących owiec i płaczem mężczyzny. Nagle w drzwiach pokoju pojawia się Murdoc Niccals wystraszając tym 2D, przechodzi do zejścia po schodach i przy użyciu krzesełka zjeżdża w dół. 2D idzie do salonu gdzie znajduję się podwodny statek z "Doncamatic", kamera przechodzi do ujęcia za jego plecami i widzimy Boogeman'a siedzącego na kanapie i czytającego gazetę (Teledysk "Dare"leci w TV). Idzie do kuchni gdzie otwiera szafkę, znajdując tam tylko wciśniętą zamaskowaną postać. Spokojnie zamyka drzwi przyciskając mu palce co również nie robi na nim dużego wrażenia. 2D przygotowuje sobie tosta i kładzie go na talerzu wraz z ludzkim uchem. Następnie otwiera lodówkę, w której znajduję się znowu zamaskowana postać André 3000, daje on Stuart'owi karton mleka i dżem. Czytając gazetę znajduje komiksy "Funnies" gdzie jeden z nich zatytułowany "The Gorillaz", pokazuje historyjkę jak Murdoc przytula 2D'ego uznając go za najlepszego przyjaciela. Murdoc kończąc schodzenie po schodach, w przeciwieństwie do komiksu idzie do Stu i ze złością uderza go butem z Converse Gorillaz. Stuart'owi odechciewa się jedzenia i wyłącza radio (co również skraca piosenkę) i wychodzi z domu a Murdoc rozpoczyna radiową transmisję, grając intro do utworu Gorillaz "5/4". Na zewnątrz, otrzymuje zawiadomienie o eksmisji od małpiego listonosza reprezentującego James'a Murphy. 2D uśmiecha się. Kamera się oddala i widzimy "zaparkowany" przed domem samochód z teledysku "Stylo". Potem kierując się w górę, widzimy wciąż gigantycznego Russel'a Hobbs'a, który śpi na dachu tego domu oraz przycumowaną wyspie z wiatrakiem (tak zwaną "Slowboat"-"Powolna łódź") z "El Manana" unoszącą się na niebie. Link do darmowego download'u: >klik< Tekst piosenki (oryginalny:) (przetłumaczony:) 1 I'm a pale imitator of a boy in the sky Jestem bladym naśladowcą chłopca na niebie With a cap in his head and a knot in his tie Z czapką na głowie i węzłem na krawacie I'm the light in the mall when the power is gone Jestem światłem w centrum handlowym gdy zasilanie pada The shadow in the corner, is playing along Cień w rogu gra ze sobą I'm only laying in my bed, I'm rolling aside Tylko leżę w łóżku, toczę się w bok But if I get a car, a moment arrived Ale jeśli dostanę samochód, chwila Because I know if I ever shared a living of you Bo wiem, jeśli kiedykolwiek dzieliłem z Tobą życie You've got a volunteer, and you don't know what to do Zyskałaś ochotnika, i nie wiesz co zrobić Hook You will not do it, but you don't know what you're doin baby (A-a-a-a-aha) Nie zrobisz tego, ale nie wiesz co robisz kochanie (A-a-a-a-aha) You will not feel it but you don't know what you're feeling tonight (Alright, how are we doin?) Nie poczujesz tego, ale nie wiesz co czujesz dziś (Dobrze, jak nam idzie?) And if you're thinking that I don't know what you're thinking baby (A-a-a-a-aha) Jeśli myślisz, że nie wiem co myślisz, kochanie (A-a-a-a-aha) You do more thinking and I'll go out and make it alright (Alright, how do you do?) Możesz myśleć więcej, a ja wyjdę i sprawię, że będzie dobrze (Dobrze, jak Ci idzie?) 2 I’m impregnable, incredible, the setting of quo Jestem nie do zdobycia, niesamowity, I’m at Lay Chimirida, not a heart and soul Jestem w Lay Chirimida, nie sercem i duszą I got a Saturday night, and nothing is dead Mam sobotnią noc, nic nie jest martwe And if I ever had to do it, well, you know I wouldn’t care I jeśli musiałbym to zrobić, wiesz, nie dbałbym o to I just kicked down, I love when I’m seen Wyrzucono mnie, uwielbiam, kiedy jestem postrzegany Yeah, and if I’m on a tour back, the message is free Tak, a jeśli jestem na trasie powrotnej, przekaz jest wolny Then there’s a fire, a ray, a knot in sight Potem pożar, promień, węzeł w zasięgu wzroku And if you get popped here, you get ‘em a lot Jeśli się pojawisz, zdobędziesz ich wiele You get a heart, bake Masz serce, piecz Hook You will not do it, but you don't know what you're doin baby (A-a-a-a-aha) Nie zrobisz tego, ale nie wiesz co robisz kochanie (A-a-a-a-aha) You will not feel it but you don't know what you're feeling tonight (Alright, how are we doin?) Nie poczujesz tego, ale nie wiesz co czujesz dziś (Dobrze, jak nam idzie?) And if you're thinking that I don't know what you're thinking baby (A-a-a-a-aha) Jeśli myślisz, że nie wiem co myślisz, kochanie (A-a-a-a-aha) You do more thinking and I'll go out and make it alright (Alright, how do you do?) Możesz myśleć więcej, a ja wyjdę i sprawię, że będzie dobrze (Dobrze, jak Ci idzie?) Bridge Every time we try we get nowhere Zawsze staramy się dotrzeć donikąd Wouldn't it be nice if we were just normal people? Nie byłoby miło, gdybyśmy byli normalnymi ludźmi? Trying so hard to act like we don't care Próbujemy tak bardzo udawać, ze nas to nie obchodzi But it's true you do, nothing is left Ale to prawda, nic nie zostało So I guess I'm right Więc zgaduję, mam rację 3000 New word, onomatopoeia (boom) Nowe słowa, onomatopeja (boom) Quit actin like you don't wanna be here Przestań udawać, że nie chcesz tu być Fuck around and get jumped like leap year Pieprz okolice, i skocz jak rok przestępny Glock in the club make you really wanna leave me a... Glock w klubie sprawia, że chcesz mnie zostawić sa.. Lone, get off the gone gone ..mego, zejdź, odejdź, odejdź Ok ok ok back to the happy song Ok ok ok wracamy do szczęśliwej piosenki Rap ain't nothing but the art of talkin shit Rap to nic innego jak sztuka gadania o gównie My girl look pretty up there right here Moja dziewczyna wygląda ślicznie tam, właśnie tam My plaid past, my solid future Moja przeszłość za kratkami, moja solidna przyszłość Astronaut ass and a gorgeous coochie Tyłek astronauty i wspaniały coochie I'm an Outkast but you're into me Jestem wyrzutkiem ale Ty jesteś na mnie Summer got mad cause the winter blew me Lato się wkurzyło, bo zima zwaliła mnie z nóg That Juicy Fruit, that splooshy sploosh Ten Juicy Fruit, ten splooshy sploosh Generation X on bloopty bloop Generacja X na bloopty bloop Get duked gotta get duked the duke Dostałem z pięści, muszę dostać z pięści Everybody hit floor we through the roof Wszyscy uderzcie w podłogę przez dach Like a chimney, I commend me Jak komin, polecam mnie How come it be, some lame ass Jak to będzie, niektóre kulawe tyłki Nigga talking about, "Ah he don't rap enough" Ziom mówi Ah, on nie rapuje wystarczająco dobrze But ya'll rap alot and I'm like rap it up ho Ale wy wszyscy rapujecie sporo, a ja dobrze You ain't Scarface, you ain't Willie D Nie jesteś Scarface'em, nie jesteś Willie'm D You ain't Bushwick, you ain't killin me Nie jesteś Bushwickiem, nie zabijesz mnie Better play with your muhf***ing momma Lepiej pogrywaj ze swoją pieprzoną mamuśką Bet you still stay with your muhf***ing momma Lepiej żebyś został ze swoją pieprzoną mamuśką Keep sleeping on me, I'mma rock my pajamas Śpij na mnie, jestem rockowy w swojej piżamie In the daytime, I swear I promise W dzień, przysięgam, obiecuję Dare a nigga say something Daj ziomkowi coś powiedzieć Tear a nigga face off Rozerwij ziomka zmierz się z tym How come blacks don't play baseball? Jak to, czarni nie grają w koszykówkę? Ya'll white, know ya'll can taste all this Wszyscy biali, wiedzcie, że możecie tego spróbować Fly shit, I stay fin to take off Gówno leci, zostaję do końca, by odlecieć Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić You ain't fresh squeezed juice nigga you that Tang Nie jesteś świeżo wyciśniętym sokiem ziom, jesteś Tangiem Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Wait is you really Slick Rick? Nope, you Dana Dane Naprawdę jesteś Slick Rick? Nie, jesteś Dana Dane Bet it up, header ups Postaw to, nagłówek wyżej A lava language in a vocal volcanic Język lawy w wulkanicznym wokalu If it ain't fixed don't broke it don't panic Jeśli problem nie został rozwiązany, nie psuj tego, nie panikuj If it ain't this it ain't shit god damn it Jeśli to nie to, to nie jest gównem, do cholery If it ain't this it ain't dope it don't flush Jeśli to nie to, nie fałszuj tego, nie wylewaj If it ain't hip it don't hop, well then hush Jeśli to nie hip-hop, siedź cicho Man they sound like, man they stole your Gościu, oni brzmią jak, gościu oni ukradli Twój Man they look like- nope, it ain't us Gościu, oni wyglądają jak- nie, oni to nie my Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Wait is you really Slick Rick? Nope, you Dana Dane Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Do ya damn thing, do ya thing-a-thing Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić Rób do cholery co masz robić, rób co masz robić You ain't fresh squeezed juice nigga you that Tang Nie jesteś świeżo wyciśniętym sokiem ziom, jesteś Tangiem Bridge People page our days are revelatious Ludzie kartkują nasze dni, są rewelacją Space is strange, doctor I've got no patience Kosmos jest dziwny, doktorze, nie mam cierpliwości Oh it's all a part of the process Oh to wszystko jest częścią procesu Nothings new it's true, cool I admit Nic nowego to prawda, fajnie muszę przyznać Shhh, I guess you're right Shhh, chyba masz rację Ciekawostki *Teledysk do "DoYaThing" został wyreżyserowany przez Jamie Hewlett'a i został wydany w dniu 29 lutego 2012 roku. Video wykorzystuje mieszankę 2D i CGI znaków w połączeniu z nagraniem live-action. Do filmowania był użyty dom 212 Hammersmithgrove, w Hammersmith, West London. *Making of DoYaThing thumb|center|335 px *Storyboard - Gorillaz thumb|center|335 px * Piosenka otrzymała wiele recenzji od krytyków muzycznych. The Michigan Daily skrytykował utwór za "nieudolny", a chór Murphy'ego jako "dziwny i ćwierkający". Jednak gazeta bardzo chwaliła śpiewanie André 3000, jak stwierdzili: "Jego wersety są chore, jego stymulacje są jak szybka kartaczownica Gatlinga, przez co dominuje (w stosunku do Murphy'ego i Albarn'a). Jako całość, dali utworowi trzy i pół gwiazdki na pięć. W pozytywnej recenzji, dopełnił duet Damon'a Albarn'a z André 3000. Writer Priya Elan stwierdził "Murphy jest błyskotliwą gwiazdą kulis, ale piosenka jest Damona i w momentach Andre'go". Beats Per Minute nazwali track najlepszym do tej pory z "Three Artists. One Song." projekt, nazywając go "silnym przypomnieniem mocy muzyki w współpracy." Dali utworowi 9 z 10. The Huffington Post napisał, że ścieżka była: "Jedną z najlepszych chwil współpracy jaką słyszeliśmy", mówiąc to "łączy trzy rodzaje puli, ale zwraca uwagę na cechy charakterystyczne dla każdego z muzyków" *Piosenka "DoYaThing" została zamówiona przez Converse jako część ich "Three Artists. One Song." ("Trzech artystów. Jeden utwór."), projektu, w którym trzech artystów współpracuje razem nad wspólną ścieżką dźwiękową. Piosenka jest również zapowiedzią limitowanej kolekcji Chuck Taylor All-Stars zaprojektowanej przez artyste Gorillaz. Utwór został wydany w dwóch wersjach: 4:26 wersja edycji radiowej i 13-minutowa wersja, która została wydana do pobrania za darmo na stronie internetowej Converse oraz na oficjalnej stronie Gorillaz. Pomysł na "DoYaThing" zrodził się gdy frontman Gorillaz, Damon Albarn jak i artysta Jamie Hewlett zapytali czy Converse mógłby zaprojektować ekskluzywną kolekcję butów, które ukazywałyby twórczość Gorillaz. Gdy projekt został ukończony, Converse i Cornerstone - firma, która promuje produkty z "Three Artists. One Song." - kampania, przekonała Albarn'a do poszerzenia partnerstwa do współpracy nad ścieżką. Damon zaakceptował propozycję i zaprosił lidera James'a Murphy'ego z LCD Soundsystem i członeka Outkast - André 3000. Zamiast jednak nagrać piosenkę wysyłali ją pocztą e-mail , jak i Murphy początkowo obawiali się, spotkania się w studiu w Londynie z Albarn'em. Mimo wszyscy troje znali siebie tylko poprzez swoją muzykę, Albarn opisuje doświadczenie ich spotkania jako "bardzo naturalne", mówiąc: "Od razu byliśmy ze sobą zgodni." Utwór został napisany i nagrany w ciągu trzech dni, ostatni został nagrany w 13-minutowej wersji. Piosenkę wykonuje Albarn grający na gitarze , Murphy grający na gitarze basowej oraz André 3000 rapujący z automatu perkusyjnego w tle. Słowa utworu są abstrakcyjne, jak Albarn powiedział, trudno je napisać na podstawie buta. Kategoria:Single